Ángel
by StarMarine
Summary: Enamorarse no formaba parte de los planes de Kori Anders. Nunca se había sentido especialmente atraída por sus compañeros de instituto,a pesar de los esfuerzos de su mejor amiga,Karen ,para encontrarle una pareja. Así era hasta la llegada de Dick. Con su sonrisa fácil y sus ojos que parecen ver en su interior. Reescrita de la obra de Becca F.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Valle Del Loira -Francia Noviembre 1565

James Langeais estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la vio marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa. Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Langeais. James caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente.  
James percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo negro goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español. La mano de James reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.  
— ¿Quién anda ahí?  
La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa.  
—No juegues con el Duque de Langeais.  
Advirtió James  
—He preguntado su nombre. Dilo.  
— ¿Duque? —El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido — ¿O bastardo?  
James desenvainó su espada.  
— ¡Retíralo! Mi padre era el Duque de Langeais. Yo soy el Duque de Langeais ahora.  
Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello. El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente.  
—Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.  
James bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.  
— ¿Y tu padre? —Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la memoria —Lo preguntaré una vez más. —Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia — ¿Quién eres?  
El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que James había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que James.  
—Uno de la prole del Diablo. —Respondió.  
James sintió un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.  
—Eres un maldito lunático. —Dijo entre dientes —Sal en este instante de mí camino.  
El suelo debajo de James tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes. El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.  
—Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?  
Apretando con fuerza los dientes, James sacudió la cabeza para expresar su incredulidad su desafío. Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle. El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de James; su calor le abrasó y gritó.  
—Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. —Dijo el chico —Agáchate sobre una rodilla y júralo.  
James ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.  
—Júralo. —Repitió el chico. El calor subió por el cuello de James; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se rió de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría al chico por esta humillación.  
—Joven, me convierto en su hombre. —Dijo James con voz envenenada. El chico puso de pie a James.  
—Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Cheshvan. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.  
— ¿Una… quincena? —Todo James tembló ante el peso de su furia — ¡Yo soy el Duque de Langeais!  
—Eres un Nefilim. —Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa. James tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado.  
— ¿Qué has dicho?  
—Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nefilims. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal. —Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose con los de James.  
—Medio ángel caído.  
La voz del tutor de James llegó desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando ángeles expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa. Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de James.  
— ¿Quién eres?  
El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque James quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés.  
— ¿Eres… caído? —Le gritó —Tus alas han sido arrancadas, ¿verdad? El chico —ángel— quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. James no necesitaba la confirmación. —Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. —Gritó — ¡Exijo saber lo que es!  
El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

**Capítulo 1**  
Coldwater, Maine  
En la actualidad. 

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas. Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación: "Bienvenidos a la Reproducción Humana" . A mi lado, Karen Beecher dijo.  
—Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara. Fotos de esto serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo… como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores atractivos.  
— ¿Cómo, Karen? —Dije. —Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre-.  
Karen bajó las pestañas y sonrió pícaramente.  
—Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.  
— ¿Karen? ¿No eres virgen?  
—No tan alto. —Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida. El Entrenador McConaughy tomo el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló.  
— ¡A sus asientos, equipo! —El Entrenador consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos —Tal vez no se los haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?  
—Aburrida. —Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase.  
—La única clase que suspendo. —Dijo otro.  
Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí.  
— ¿Kori?  
—El estudio de algo. —Dije.  
Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.  
— ¿Qué más?  
—Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación. —Hermoso,  
Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audio libro de nuestro libro de texto.  
—Con tus propias palabras.  
Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo.  
—La ciencia es una investigación. —Sonaba como una pregunta.  
—La ciencia es una investigación. —Dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos —La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en detectives.  
Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas.  
—Ser buenos detectives requiere práctica. —Prosiguió.  
—También el sexo. —Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala. Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.  
—Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy. —El Entrenador me devolvió su atención —Kori, has estado sentada al lado de Karen desde el comienzo del curso. —Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto. —Ambas están juntas en la revista digital del instituto. —Una vez más, asentí — Me apuesto a que saben bastante la una de la otra.  
Karen me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Karen es mi alma gemela. Tiene ojos verdes con algo de marrón, pelo castaño ondulado y está unos kilitos por encima de "con curvas". Yo soy una pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda con montones de pelo lacio que se mantiene incluso con el mejor rulero. Y soy todo piernas, como el taburete de un bar. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas. El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.  
—De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de ustedes conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogieron los asientos que escogieron por una razón, ¿verdad? Confianza. Qué mal que los mejores detectives eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.  
Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Karen se me adelantó.  
— ¿Qué demonios? es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora.  
El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.  
—Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspenden mi clase, estarán de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.  
Karen lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, el Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.  
—Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa… es decir, su izquierda… que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante… sí, incluida tú, Karen… vayan al fondo.  
Karen metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró el cierre. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros… excepto de uno. El transferido. El Entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado con los hombros echados para atrás en una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos azules mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué. Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Karen. Sonreí.  
—Hola. Soy Kori.  
Sus ojos azules cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa. Me concentré en el pizarrón. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres. El Entrenador dijo.  
—La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso…-  
— ¡Agh! —Gruñó un coro de alumnos.  
—Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo detectives. Durante el resto de la clase, practiquen esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como puedan sobre su nuevo compañero. Mañana, traigan por escrito sus descubrimientos, y créanme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no literatura, así que ni se les ocurra trabajar con la ficción en sus respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo.  
Había un "o si no" implícito. Me senté perfectamente quieta. La pelota estaba en su campo yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros. Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero. Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender. Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.  
— ¿Qué estás escribiendo? —Pregunté.  
—Y habla. —Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado. Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.  
— ¿Qué has escrito? —Exigí.  
Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo. — ¿Tu nombre? —Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.  
—Llámame Dick. Lo digo en serio. Dick.  
Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí.  
— ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? —Pregunté.  
—No tengo tiempo libre.  
—Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor?  
Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
— ¿Qué clase de favor?  
Estaba bastante segura de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema.  
—Tiempo libre. —Repitió, pensativo —Hago fotos. Escribí Fotografía en mi folio. —No había terminado. —Dijo —Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista de la revista digital que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y… ¿cuál es esa grande con la H?  
Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. No entendía como. Y yo quería saber cómo justo ahora.  
—Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas.  
— ¿Ah, no? —Pregunté sin pensar. Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy segura de sí debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última. Dijo.  
—Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las desprecias. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.  
— ¿Y mi segunda? —Dije con rabia muda. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?  
—No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías… solo que en toda la gente equivocada.  
— ¿Y mi primera? —Exigí.  
—Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto.  
— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
—Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.  
Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Dick pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él.  
— ¿Duermes desnuda? —Preguntó.  
Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio.  
—Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría-.  
— ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?-  
—No. —Mentí. La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Dr. Hendrickson. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.  
— ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?-  
—No. —Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él — ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como… ¿mi música favorita?-  
—No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.  
—Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.  
—Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas… ¿el chelo? —Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.  
—Incorrecto. —Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando. ¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el chelo, ¿qué más sabía?  
— ¿Qué es eso? —Dick dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca. Me aparté instintivamente.  
—Una marca de nacimiento-.  
—Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Kori? —Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose.  
— ¿Padres casados o divorciados?-  
—Vivo con mi madre-.  
— ¿Dónde está tu padre?-  
—Mi padre falleció el año pasado-.  
— ¿Cómo murió? —Me encogí.  
—Fue… asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa-.  
Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Dick pareció suavizarse un poco.  
—Eso debe de ser duro. —Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio. Sonó el timbre y Dick estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.  
—Espera. —Grité. No se giró — ¡Disculpa! —Salió por la puerta — ¡Dick! No conseguí nada de ti-.  
Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme. Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca. Al final dije.  
—Esta noche estoy ocupada-.  
—Yo también. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue.  
Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía.  
— ¡No llamaré! —Grité detrás de él — ¡Nunca!  
— ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? —Era Karen. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes. —Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana-.  
—Mi nuevo compañero. —Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Dick. Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Dick no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras.  
— ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. —Me lanzó una mirada cómplice —La tercera es la vencida-.  
—Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco". —Imité bastante mal su voz grave.  
— ¿Suposición afortunada?-  
—Sabía… otras cosas-.  
— ¿Cómo qué? —Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente. —Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel. —Dije al fin —Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.  
—Ve por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo de la revista. "Alumna de décimo devuelve el golpe. Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara. Mmm Me gusta.  
Al final del día, fui yo la que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascada con Dick. Por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de Coldwater. Es la única casa en Hawthorne Lane, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de todos los solares disponibles, eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Maine y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras que parecían espíritus escapados y merodeadores.  
Me pasé la tarde plantada en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y Dorothea, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para la Compañía de Subastas Hugo Rinaldi, coordinando subastas de propiedades y antigüedades a lo largo de toda la Costa Este. Esta semana estaba en Charleston, Carolina del Sur. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y pagaba a Dorothea para cocinar y limpiar, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que el contrato de Dorothea incluía el mantener un ojo atento y parental pendiente de mí.  
— ¿Qué tal el colegio? —Preguntó Dorothea con un ligero acento alemán. Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.  
—Cambiamos de compañero en Biología-.  
— ¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?-  
—Karen era mi antigua compañera-.  
—Hum. —Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo de Dorothea tembló —Algo malo, entonces —Suspiré, de acuerdo —Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?-  
—Es alto, moreno e irritante. —E inquietantemente cerrado. Los ojos de Dick eran esferas negras. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre Dick. Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad. Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto. Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora. Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo misma, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible. A las nueve en punto Dorothea terminó su tarde y cerró con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba sola. Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada. Ni siquiera estaba tan sola. Pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa por mis deberes de Biología. Le había dicho a Dick que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La Biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, ésa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi futuro. Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Dick no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al Entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos. Sintiéndome con esperanzas, tecleé su número. Dick respondió al tercer toque.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —En un tono práctico dije.  
—Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero…-  
—Kori. —Dick dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste —Creí que no ibas a llamar. Nunca. -  
Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba a Dick por restregármelo. Odiaba al Entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente.  
—Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no?-  
—Resulta que no puedo.-  
— ¿No puedes, o no quieres?-  
—Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. —Oí la sonrisa en su voz —Una partida de billar importante.-  
Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi trabajo era un tema para debate.  
— ¿Dónde estás? —Pregunté.  
—El Arcade de Bo. No es tu tipo de sitio.  
—Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas justo…— Me colgó. Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arranqué de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretino en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de ésa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojalá que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última observación hasta que fue ilegible. El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Dick, o bien conducía hasta el Arcade de Bo. La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora, si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad. No sabía lo suficiente sobre Dick como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa. ¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo más mínimo. Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hija que requiere supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima. En el cuarto toque, su buzón de voz tomo la llamada.  
—Soy yo. —Dije —Solo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de Biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.-  
Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas.  
—Si es cara voy. —Le dije al perfil de la figura grabada en la moneda—Si es cruz me quedo.-  
Lancé la moneda al aire, la paré contra el dorso de mi mano y no me atrevía a echarle un vistazo. Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y me dije a mí misma que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.  
—Ahora no está en mis manos. —Dije.  
Decidida a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, tome mis llaves, y eché atrás mi Fiat Spider por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche probablemente había sido una monada en 1979, pero no me entusiasmaba demasiado la pintura marrón chocolate, el óxido extendiéndose sin control por el parachoques trasero, y los asientos blancos de cuero agrietado. El Arcade de Bo resultó estar más lejos de lo que me habría gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el Fiat en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ". Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intenté mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero mi estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. Revisando que hubiera cerrado todas las puertas, entré. Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.  
— ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? —Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo. Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero sobre—tatuado. Dije.  
—No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien.-  
Gruñó.  
—Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas. —Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares.  
Solo efectivo. No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Dick sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrar a Dick, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.  
—Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares. —Dije. Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresuré a través del arcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Dick. Me dije a mí misma que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrar a Dick y salir de allí. El cajero me siguió, gritando.  
— ¡Eh! - Segura de que Dick no estaba en el piso principal.  
Corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de póker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Dick estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.  
— ¡Dick! —Grité.  
Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.  
—Arriba. Ahora. La boca de Dick se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.  
—Ella está conmigo.-  
Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las mesas hacia Dick. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él. Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad? Más confianza. Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos azules me estaban llegando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Tragué saliva discretamente e intenté ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Dick no estaba bien. Algo en él no era normal. Algo no era… seguro.  
—Perdón por colgar. —Dijo Dick viniendo a mi lado —La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.-  
Sí, claro. Con un giro de cabeza, Dick les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer hombre en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa mía el que Dick fuera mi compañero.  
— ¿Bola ocho? —Le pregunté alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente segura de mí misma, de mi entorno. Tal vez él tuviera razón y el Arcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas.  
— ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?-  
Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de mí.  
—No jugamos por dinero.-  
Dejé mi bolso en el borde de la mesa.  
—Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra. —Levanté mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas —Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.-  
— ¿Cretino? —Dick leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar — ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?-  
Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire.  
—Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?-  
—No fumo. —Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo tragué.  
—Mmm —Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.  
—Estás estropeando el juego. —Dijo Dick, todavía sonriendo. Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa brevemente.  
—Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?-  
Estaba orgullosa de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.  
—Besarte. —Eso no es gracioso. —Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no haber tartamudeado.  
—No, pero te hizo ruborizar.-  
Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.  
— ¿Trabajas?-  
—Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor mexicano en la ciudad.-  
— ¿Religión? -  
No pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmado por ella.  
—Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.  
— ¿Religión? —Pregunté con más firmeza. Dick deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.  
—Religión no… culto.-  
— ¿Perteneces a un culto? —Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendida, no habría debido.  
—Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado atraerla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora…-  
Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en mi rostro desapareció.  
—No me estás impresionando.-  
—Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.-  
Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de él. Era una, cabeza más alto que yo.  
—Karen me dijo que vas al último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la Biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?-  
—Karen no es mi portavoz.-  
— ¿Estás negando haber suspendido?-  
—Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. —Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinada.  
— ¿Faltaste sin autorización?-  
Dick dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.  
— ¿Un secreto? —Dijo en tono confidencial —Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.-  
Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.  
—Crees que estoy mintiendo. —Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.  
— ¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año?-  
—Tú.-  
El impulso de sentirme asustada palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que Dick quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intenté en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aún así, me llevó un momento encontrar mi voz.  
—Ésa no es una respuesta de verdad.-  
Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.  
—Tus ojos, Kori. Esos fríos ojos verde esmeralda son sorprendentemente irresistibles. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo —Y esa tremenda boca curva. Sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí respondiera positivamente a él, me aparté.  
—Eso es suficiente. Me voy.-  
Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intenté encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?  
—Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. —Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año —Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómoda.  
—Me lo pones fácil.-  
Se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.  
— ¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?-  
— ¿Esto? -  
—Esto. Provocarme.-  
—Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.-  
—Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. —Agarré su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujé hacia él. No lo tomo.  
—No me gusta sentarme a tu lado. —Dije —No me gusta ser tu compañera. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. —Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada —No me gustas tú. —Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.  
—Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos. —Dijo.  
Detecté una levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí tomo el palo de billar.  
—Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. —Repliqué.  
Dick pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredó algo de entre mi pelo.  
—Un papel. —Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.  
—Ése es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. —Dije, más que un poco molesta de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca. Dick se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.  
— ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?-  
—No la preferiría en ningún sitio. —No estaba segura de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar —No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto. —Lo intenté por tercera vez —No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.-  
— ¿Alguna pregunta más? —Preguntó — ¿Comentarios?  
—No-.  
—Entonces, te veré en Biología.-  
Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces en un día.  
Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieta, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en Portland mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí la ansiedad. Empecé a preguntarme si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente. La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel. Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aún así, me pasé los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso. Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El Entrenador McConaughy se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia. Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Dick y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos. No es cooperador con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo. Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más.  
Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Dick y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura de que Dick me estaba espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él. El pensar que Dick me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, caché a Dick arqueando sus cejas. Consideré explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida… siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoica hasta al punto de pensar que Dick querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.  
— ¿Kori?-  
El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo —mi respuesta. — Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.  
— ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? —Pregunté. La clase rió.  
— ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? —Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.  
— ¿Una potencial pareja?-  
—Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.-  
Podía escuchar a Karen riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.  
— ¿Quieres que mencione las características de…? -  
—De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.-  
Sin proponérmelo, miré a Dick de soslayo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo - Estamos esperando.- Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.  
—Nunca he pensado sobre ello.-  
—Bueno, pues piensa rápido.-  
— ¿Podrías preguntarle a otro primero? -  
El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.  
—Tu turno, Dick. -  
Contrario a mí, Dick habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.  
—Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable.-  
El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.  
— ¿Vulnerable? —Preguntó.  
— ¿Cómo así…? —Karen habló. — ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.-  
El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros.  
—Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. Los pingüinos "regalan" piedras a las hemras, ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos da su lista, señorita Beecher?-  
Karen levantó cinco dedos.  
—Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso. —Cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo. Dick rió por lo bajo.  
—El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.-  
—Excelente punto —Dijo el Entrenador.  
—Los humanos son vulnerables —Continuó Dick —porque son capaces de ser heridos.-  
Al decir eso, la rodilla de Dick chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto. El Entrenador asintió.  
—La complejidad de la atracción humana —y la reproducción— es una de las cosas que nos apartan de las otras especies. —creí escuchar a Dick bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy segura. El Entrenador continuó —Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia —como inteligencia y fuerza física— porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día. —el levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente —Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.  
Nadie rió.  
—Además, —Él continuó —los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.  
El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.  
—Eso es tan sexista. —Protestó Karen —Dime algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.-  
—Si observa la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita Beecher, verás que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución para los genes.-  
Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Karen ponerse en blanco.  
—Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.-  
—Casi. —Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo —Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.-  
El Entrenador señaló al lado mío.  
—Muy bien, Dick. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y unas cuantas con pelo negro. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?-  
—La saco aparte y hablo con ella.-  
—Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?-  
—La estudio. —Dijo Dick —Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera en que Kori está haciendo justo ahora?-  
La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.  
—Ella está interesada. —Dijo Dick, dándole otra vez a mi pierna. De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.  
— ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.  
—Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Kori se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado. —Dijo Dick —Ella sabe que está siendo evaluada. A ella le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo lidiar con ello.-  
—Yo no me estoy sonrojando.-  
—Ella está nerviosa. —Dijo Dick —Ella está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.-  
Yo casi me ahogo. Él está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, él está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado. Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo, juntos mirando boquiabierta a Dick. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con él, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo. Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.  
—Esto es ridículo.-  
Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Dick lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero él pareció no escucharlo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar. Vulnerable, él articuló sin pronunciar palabra. Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.  
— ¡Y ahí lo tienes! —Dijo el Entrenador —Biología en marcha.-  
— ¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo? —Preguntó Karen.  
—Mañana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.-  
La campana sonó y Dick arrastró su silla hacia atrás.  
—Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.-  
Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que "no gracias", él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.  
—Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. —Dijo Karen mientras se acercaba a mi mesa — ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno. Prácticamente los acostó a ti y a Dick sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…-  
La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, ¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?  
—Cielos. —Dijo Karen retrocediendo.  
—Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.-  
—Seguro.-  
Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando al tic—tac—toe.  
—Hola, Kori. —Él dijo sin mirar — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-  
—Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómoda.-  
El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.  
—Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche. Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar.  
—Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.-  
— ¿Te sientes amenazada?-  
—Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución. —Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad —Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de sus clases de Biología, si me sientas otra vez junto a Karen.-  
—Dick podría usar un tutor.-  
Resistí tronar mis dientes.  
—Eso contradice mi punto.-  
— ¿Lo viste hoy? Él estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.-  
—Y las de Karen van a empeorar.-  
—Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para saber la contestación correcta. —Él dijo secamente.  
—El problema de Karen es falta de dedicación. Seré su tutora.-  
—No puedes hacer eso. —Mirando a su reloj, dijo —Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?-  
Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.  
—Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Dick. Estoy contando contigo.-  
El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar una tonada que quien sabe cual era y salió por la puerta. A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Karen y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver El Sacrificio, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en la revista digital era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.  
—Ésa —Dijo Karen —fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.-  
Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.  
— ¿Puedes imaginar —Dijo Karen —vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio?  
Ambas nos estremecimos.  
— ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? —Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película — ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear… -  
— ¡Ya está bien! —Prácticamente grité. — ¿A dónde vamos ahora? -  
— ¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real… -  
—Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. —Dije parándome frente a ella.  
—Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces. —Karen abrió las puertas de su Dodge Neon del 95 color violeta. —Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?-  
Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.  
—Culpa a la película. Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.-  
—No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado —Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa —que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorada por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.-  
—Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Dick.-  
Los ojos de Karen se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.  
—Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.-  
Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Karen no era la única. Me sentía atraída por Dick de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraída al borde del peligro. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento él podría empujarme por el abismo.  
—Escucharte decir eso me hace querer…-  
Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Dick me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.  
—Dime que no crees que él es guapo —Dijo Karen —y prometo nunca más hablar de él.-  
Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Dick. Sentarme una hora al lado de él todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.  
— ¿Y bueno? —Presionó. —Él puede ser guapo, pero yo seré la última en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.-  
— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-  
—Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.-  
—No es belleza. Él es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.-  
Yo puse mis ojos en blanco. Karen sonó la bocina y frenó en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.  
— ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?-  
—No tengo un tipo. —Dije —No soy tan estrecha.  
Karen rió.  
—Tú, nena, eres más que estrecha. Estás confinada. Hacinada. Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los micro—organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.  
—Eso no es cierto. —Dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunté cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Nunca he estado interesada en nadie. ¿Tan rara era? —No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… amor. No lo he encontrado.  
—No se trata de amor. —Dijo Karen —Se trata de divertirse.  
Dudosa, junté mis cejas.  
—Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?-  
— ¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.-  
—Ah. —Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos —La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello.-  
— ¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso?-  
— ¿Bueno?  
—Bueno. —Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.  
—No quiero saberlo.-  
—Tu compañero.-  
—No lo llames así. —Dije —Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.-  
Karen acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.  
— ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?-  
Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada.  
— ¿Tú lo has hecho? —Karen sonrió abiertamente. Traté de imaginar qué haría Dick si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él, sentía que su aversión hacia Karen era lo suficientemente concreta como para tocar. —Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.-  
Ella gimió.  
—Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.-  
Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa. Karen abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.  
— ¿Quieres?-  
—Estoy bien, gracias.-  
Ella miró a la bolsa.  
—Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero.-  
Karen estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes…Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.  
— ¿Qué color? —Le pregunté.  
—Verde hazme vomitar. Creo.-  
Justo en ese momento Bárbara Gordon, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de Coldwater High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por cincuenta kilos de maquillaje. Estaba segura de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus pecas. No he vuelto a ver ninguna de sus pecas desde séptimo grado. Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior… si es que llevaba puesto algo.  
—Hola talla grande. —Le dijo Bárbara a Karen.  
—Hola fenómeno. —Le contestó Karen.  
—Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada. —La madre de Bárbara maneja el JCPenney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Bárbara y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle —Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande. —Dijo Bárbara.  
—Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. —Karen le dijo a Bárbara —En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante…—Bárbara lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras ella se alejaba ostentosamente, Karen —a espaldas de Bárbara— metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.  
—Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. —Me dijo Karen —Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres una fritura?-  
—Paso.-  
Karen se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regresó con una novela de romance. Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la carátula, dijo.  
—Algún día éstas vamos a ser nosotras. Violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro… -  
—Sucio. —Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.  
—Hablando de sucio. —Y alzó la voz inesperadamente —Ahí está nuestro chico.-  
Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Dick estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si él sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Dick. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loca.  
—Vámonos. —Le dije a Karen mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía. Karen dijo.  
—Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… Cómo ser un Acosador.-  
—Él no se va a llevar un libro con ese título. —Pero no estaba segura.  
—Es eso o Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.-  
— ¡Shhh! —Silbé entre dientes.  
—Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.-  
Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras él terminaba el proceso del libro.  
— ¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras? —Preguntó Karen.  
— ¿Tú lo crees así?-  
—Yo creo que te está siguiendo.-  
—Yo creo que es una coincidencia. —Esto no era del todo cierto. Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Dick en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Karen porque pensaba que se iba a reducir y marchitar en mi memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.  
— ¡Dick! —Susurró Karen teatralmente — ¿Estás acosando a Kori?-  
Yo planté mi mano en su boca.  
—Deja eso y lo digo en serio. —Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.  
—Apuesto a que te está siguiendo. —Dijo Karen apartando mi mano —Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.-  
—No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.-  
—Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.-  
—Nosotras no somos espías.-  
— ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? —Preguntó Karen.  
—No.-  
— ¿Sabes algo sobre él? -  
—No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.-  
—Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste no podría ser mejor.-  
—Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.-  
— ¡Todavía! —Chilló Karen.  
Saqué de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué. Después de las nueve y treinta, Karen estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente de mí.  
— ¿No me vas a llevar a casa? —Le pregunté. Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.  
—Hay neblina.-  
—Neblina parcial.-  
Karen sonrió abiertamente.  
—Ay, niña. Estás pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con él esta noche. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. —Continuó Karen —Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.-  
Agarré las llaves.  
—Muchas gracias.-  
—No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y ustedes podrían unirse.-  
—Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?-  
—A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno.-  
—Más vale que sea bueno.-  
—Sé buena con mi bebé. —Ella acarició el dash del Neon —Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.-  
Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Dick. Karen tenía razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en él era… extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando a molestarme en la clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón. A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los, limpia parabrisas.  
Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar el Neon. Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y cinco. Encontré los limpia parabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia.  
La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo. Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección. Escuché el impacto antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche. Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó. Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Neon patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo. Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo. Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me di cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar. Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos. Nuevamente aporreó el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros. Arranqué el coche, intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el pedal de gasolina y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar. Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando. Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja. Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito, pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Neon comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó. Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Conduje Hawthorne a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de Coldwater, atajando por Beech y utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Karen.  
—Pasó algo… yo… él… eso salió de la nada… el Neón…-  
—Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué? -  
Me limpié la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.  
—Él salió de la nada.-  
— ¿Quién? -  
—Él…" -  
Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras.  
— ¡Él saltó frente al auto! -  
—Ay, hombre. Ay…dios…ay…dios…ay…dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Bambi? —Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó. — ¿El Neón? —Yo abrí la boca, pero Karen me interrumpió. —Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?-  
Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar se quedó atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacté a un venado. Quería contarle la verdad a Karen, pero tampoco quería parecer una loca. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacté ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en dónde él me había agarrado… De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.  
—Ay rayos, —dijo Karen. —No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con él atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala para la nieve?-  
— ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?-  
Quería salir de las calles. Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Karen tendría que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacté a él.  
—Estoy en mi cuarto, —dijo Karen. —Puedes venir. Te veo en un rato.-  
Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Neón a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en Hawthorne estuviera verde en mi favor. Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar. Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando el Neón frente a la casa de Karen. El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano. Karen estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puesto audífonos y su iPod estaba encendido.  
— ¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas? —Me preguntó a través de la música.  
—Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos.-  
Karen cerró su cuaderno y se quitó los audífonos.  
—Terminemos con esto de una vez.-  
Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando al Neón por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos. La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.  
—Algo no está bien, —dije.  
Pero Karen no me estaba escuchando. Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada pulgada del Neón. Yo me adelanté para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conductor. Cristal sólido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la ventana seguía intacta. Caminé hasta la parte de atrás del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me paré en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas. Karen lo vio al mismo tiempo.  
— ¿Estás segura que no fue una ardilla?-  
Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Ellos eran tan azules que no podía distinguir las pupilas. Eran como los de… Dick.  
—Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría, —dijo Karen, tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Neón para abrazarlo. —Una pequeña grieta. ¡Eso es todo!-  
Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando al auto, todo eso parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro. ¿Verdad? Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era él alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo? No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora.  
A la mañana siguiente, Karen y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno de leche vaporosa. Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi tasa china, intenté aliviar el frío que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo. Sí me bañé y me puse una camisola y un cardigán que me prestó Karen, también me puse un poco de maquillaje, pero casi ni recuerdo cuando lo hice.  
—No mires ahora, —dijo Karen —pero el señor Suéter Verde sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas a través de tus jeans… Ah! Me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable.-  
Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.  
—El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico muy malo —dijo Karen. —Emite cierta señal de no jodas conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas.-  
Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fijé en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El pelo rubio colgaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color del cromo. No estaba afeitado. Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans oscuros de diseñador.  
—Estas imaginando cosas, —dije.  
— ¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En esa forma de uve que la raíz de su cabello deja en su frente, al estilo Drácula? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado? Él puede que sea hasta más alto que yo. —Karen mide casi seis pies de alto y le encantan los tacones. Tacones altos. También tiene la costumbre de no salir con chicos más bajos que ella. —Bueno ¿cuál es el problema? —Preguntó Karen. —Te has vuelto incomunicable. ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la grieta en mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las probabilidades hubieran sido menos si tu mamá se mudara fuera de la jungla.-  
Le iba a contar a Karen lo que había pasado de verdad. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles. El problema era que no veía cómo podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco. Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Neón, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad a un venado?  
—Mmm, mira eso, —dijo Karen. —el señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Definitivamente está caminando hacia nosotras. Sus ojos están buscándote. -  
Medio latido después, fuimos saludadas con un simpático…  
—Hola.-  
Karen y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo rubio estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.  
—Hola a ti, —dijo Karen. —Soy Karen y esta es Kori Anders.  
Miré seriamente a Karen. No me gustó que ella diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicas y mejores amigas cuando se encuentran con chicos desconocidos. Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y llevé la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente. Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera su espalda. Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo.  
—Soy Elliot Saunders.-  
Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano.  
—Y este es Jason, —añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Karen subestimó cuando le llamó "alto". Jason inclinó todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Karen, y bajo su cuerpo la silla parecía muy pequeña. Ella le dijo.  
—Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio. ¿Cuánto mides?-  
—Seis pies, diez pulgadas —masculló Jason, hundiéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Elliot aclaró su garganta.  
— ¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?-  
—Estoy bien, —dije, levantando mi taza. —Ya ordené.-  
Karen me pateó bajo la mesa.  
—Ella quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.-  
— ¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta? —Le pregunté a Karen. —El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón.-  
—Es una legumbre.-  
— ¿Estás segura sobre eso?-  
No lo estaba. Jason cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente él estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotras, como yo lo estaba por tenerlos a ellos allí. Mientras Elliot caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Definitivamente él estaba en la secundaria, pero nunca antes lo había visto en CHS. Lo hubiera recordado. Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornada, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.  
— ¿Vives por aquí? —Le preguntó Karen a Jason.  
—Mmm.-  
— ¿Vas a la escuela?-  
—Kinghorn Prep. -  
Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.  
—Nunca he oído de ella.-  
—Es una escuela privada en Portland. Comenzamos a las nueve.-  
El levantó su manga y miró su reloj. Karen sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.  
— ¿Es cara?-  
Por primera vez, Jason la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes.  
— ¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres —ella dijo.  
Jason miró a Karen como si ella hubiera matado una mosca en su frente. Él alejó su silla un par de pulgadas, distanciándose de nosotras. Elliot regresó con una caja con media docena de donas.  
—Dos cremas de vainilla para las damas, —él dijo, empujando la caja hacia mí, —y cuatro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que me tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de Coldwater High.  
Karen casi escupe su leche.  
— ¿Vas a ir a CHS?-  
—Comenzaré hoy. Me acabo de transferir de Kinghorn Prep.-  
—Kori y yo vamos a CHS —dijo Karen. Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber incluyendo a quién deberías invitar para el baile de primavera solo pregunta. Kori y yo no tenemos pareja… todavía.-  
Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Jason estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mi ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular y dije.  
—Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Karen. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de bilogía. Elliot, Jason; fue un placer conocerlos. -  
—Nuestro examen de bilogía es para el viernes, —dijo Karen.  
Mi interior se estremeció, pero aún así sonreí entre dientes.  
—Correcto. Me refería a que tengo un examen de inglés. Las obras de… Geoffrey Chaucer.-  
Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo. De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque Elliot no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo. Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.  
—Espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos veamos en el almuerzo —le dije a Elliot. Luego tomé a Karen por el codo, la obligué a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta.  
El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Karen y yo llegamos antes que Dick, ella se deslizó en su silla vacía y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja de Hot Tamales.  
—Por aquí va una fruta roja —ella dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.  
—Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta?-  
Alejé la caja.  
—Tampoco almorzaste —dijo Karen, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—No tengo hambre.-  
—Mentirosa. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Dick? ¿No piensas que él de verdad te esta acosando, verdad? Porque anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca.-  
Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomó por residencia mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Dick.  
—Dick es lo menos que me preocupa —dije. Eso no era exactamente cierto.  
—Mi asiento, si no te molesta.-  
Karen y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Dick. El sonó lo suficientemente simpático, pero siguió observando a Karen mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que ella no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque él movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitándola a que se saliera del medio.  
—Luciendo bien, como siempre —él me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sabía que era alto, pero nunca me había puesto a medirlo. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que él medía más de seis pies. Quizá seis y una pulgada.  
—Gracias —respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho. ¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, "gracias" era la peor. No quería que Dick pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más. Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente él dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.  
—También hueles bien —dijo Dick.  
—Se llama tomar una ducha. —Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando él no contestó, miré hacia el lado. —Jabón. Champú. Agua caliente.  
—Desnuda. Sé el proceso-  
Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.  
—Aparten sus libros —dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio. —Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes. —Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes. —Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte.-  
Trabajé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robó mi concentración, apartando el accidente de anoche y la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental. Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la que escribía, sentí a Dick inclinado hacia mí.  
—Te ves cansada. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada? —Susurró.  
—Te vi en la biblioteca.-  
Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.  
—Lo más destacado de mi noche.-  
— ¿Me estabas siguiendo? -  
El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente. Intenté otro ángulo.  
— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?-  
—Buscando un libro.-  
Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dediqué a mi examen. Después de contestar otras cuantas preguntas, miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Dick me estaba mirando. El sonrió. Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa. Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertada, que se me calló el lápiz, rebotó varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodó hasta el borde. Dick se dobló para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no tocar su piel mientras lo tomaba.  
—Después de la biblioteca —susurré — ¿a dónde fuiste?-  
— ¿Por qué? -  
— ¿Me seguiste? —Exigí en tono bajo.  
—Luces un poco agitada, Kori. ¿Qué pasó?-  
Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus negros ojos.  
— ¿Me estas siguiendo?-  
— ¿Por qué querría perseguirte?-  
—Contesta la pregunta.-  
—Kori.-  
La advertencia en la voz del entrenador hizo que me volviera a concentrar en mi examen. Pero no pude evitar especular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Dick, estar lejos de él en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo. El entrenador sopló su silbato.  
—Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. —Ahora él juntó sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera —A la lección de hoy. Señorita Beecher ¿quieres decir cuál será nuestro tema?-  
—S…e…x…o—anunció Karen.  
Precisamente, luego de que ella hablara, yo me desconecté. ¿Dick me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? ¿Qué quería él? Abracé mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frío. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Dick irrumpiera en ella. Al final de la clase, detuve a Dick antes de que se fuera.  
— ¿Podemos hablar? -  
Él ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.  
— ¿Qué pasa? -  
—Yo sé que tú tampoco quieres sentarte conmigo y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él. Si le explicas la situación… -  
— ¿La situación? -  
—Nosotros no somos…compatibles.-  
El pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula, un calculador gesto con el cual ya me he familiarizado en el poco tiempo que he ido conociéndolo.  
— ¿No lo somos?-  
—No estoy anunciando que se partió la tierra.-  
—Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una compañera, le di las tuyas.-  
Mi boca se abrió levemente.  
—Retira lo dicho.-  
—Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?-  
Él estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.  
— ¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?-  
—Yo paso. Me he acostumbrado a ti.-  
¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía cuando él esta bromeando o hablando en serio. Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.  
—Creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo sabes.-  
Sonreí tensa, pero cortésmente.  
—Creo que podría terminar sentado con Karen.-  
Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la mía  
—No voy a presionar mi suerte.-  
Karen apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Dick.  
— ¿Interrumpo algo?-  
—No —dije, cerrando mi mochila. —Le estaba preguntando a Dick sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó.-  
—La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído —dijo Karen.  
Dick rió, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con él mismo. Sin ser la primera vez, deseé saber qué él estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente segura de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.  
— ¿Algo más, Kori?  
—No —dije. —Te veo mañana.-  
—Eso espero.-  
El guiñó. De verdad guiñó. Después de que Dick estuviera lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera escuchar, Karen agarró mi brazo.  
—Buenas . Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador.-  
— ¿Y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse porque…? -  
—Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas. Ella tiró del bolsillo frontal en mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro. —Además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes. Con los ojos brillantes, Karen enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta. —Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad. -


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

— ¿Te puedo ayudar? -  
Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesta como me sentía.  
—Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga… —mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Karen otra vez mi amiga. —Mi amiga me informó que se supone que yo lo debo registrar con la enfermera. ¿Sabe si es eso correcto?-  
No podía creer que estaba aquí parada intentando hacer algo ilegal. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Dick a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Dick? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?  
—Ah, sí, —dijo solemnemente la secretaria. —Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina de la enfermera está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil. Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresará en cualquier momento.  
Fabriqué otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venía tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba sola, libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas. Por un momento me quedé parada en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo estudiantil. También estaba oscura. Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Dick diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien segura de que él estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aún así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Dick. Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Karen me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso. El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó. Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo Estudiantil. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción hubiera creado Karen; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar. Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi misma que debía marcharme… Por otro lado ¿y si Karen tenía razón? ¿Y si Dick tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañera de biología, el tener regularmente contacto con él podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto? Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Dick. A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente esté fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que probablemente ni se sentiría que había entrado. Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Karen se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.  
—Todo está bajo control,- ella susurró.  
— ¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?-  
—Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto.-  
— ¿Tuvo? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto? -  
—Esta vez no. Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.-  
—Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba, —dijo Karen-. La secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director.-  
— ¡Karen! —Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca. —El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía. Y me lo dices.-  
Karen y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.  
—Muévete —dijo Karen, empujándome con su cadera. Ella cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intentó perforar la ventana. Nada pasó.  
—Eso fue solo práctica —dijo y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarré su brazo.  
—Podría estar abierta. —Giré el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.  
—Eso no fue nada divertido —dijo Karen.  
—Cuestión de opiniones.-  
—Entra tú —ordenó Karen. —Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Espérame en el restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech.-  
Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo. Me dejó allí parada, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionando mi espalda contra ella. Con un profundo respiro, me quité la mochila y me adelanté, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta donde debería estar la libreta de Dick según sus iniciales. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si Coldwater High era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido Grayson. De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta.  
Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañera de biología de Dick, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas. Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo. Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido. Las voces avanzaban. Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizada. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía. Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.  
—Discúlpenme un momento —lo escuché decir.  
El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no. Él abrió la puerta.  
—Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes.-  
Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa.  
—Lo siento. Intento encontrar la oficina de la enfermera. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, pero creo que conté mal… —Puse mis manos en alto. —Estoy perdida. Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila. —Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro —expliqué —Soy anémica.-  
Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear sus opciones, quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba. El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla.  
—Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente.-  
Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba. Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech. Un cactus de cerámica y un coyote de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más ancho que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra. El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The Borderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar. Karen vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba a sus pies.  
—Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros—dijo Karen sin consultar el menú.  
—Un burrito rojo —dije.  
— ¿Cuentas separadas? —Preguntó él.  
—Yo no le voy a pagar a ella —Karen y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije.  
—Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansiosa por saber su conexión con las frutas.-  
—No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo. —Ella hizo una pausa. —Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque yo no lo estoy contando.-  
Karen es voluptuosa, una escandinava, y era increíblemente sexy de una manera no ortodoxa. Ha habido días en los que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Karen, la única cosa que tenía a mi favor eran mis piernas y tal vez mi metabolismo, pero definitivamente no mi cabello.  
—Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido —dijo Karen. —Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra "dieta" debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer.-  
—Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates —mencioné. —Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo.-

Su rostro resplandeció.  
—Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa. —Karen tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil.  
—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo ella saliendo del cubículo. —Ese tiempo del mes. Después de eso, voy hacer primera.-  
Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrada en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Él estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si él sospechara que estaba siendo observado, él se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar. Dick. No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el Borderline. Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, él caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.  
—Vaya, vaya —él dijo.  
— ¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para mí? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?-  
—Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia. —Él se sentó en la silla de Karen. Cuando él puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Él tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos.  
—Todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas —dije.  
Cuando él no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta.  
— ¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes? —Dije ahogada.  
Él sonrió.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?-  
Yo bufé. Accidentalmente.  
— ¿Me estas invitando a salir?-  
—Te estás volviendo presumida. Me gusta eso, ángel.-  
—No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco sola contigo.-  
Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche sola con Dick. Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Él estaba provocándome por razones que sólo él conocía. —Espera ¿me dijiste ángel? —Pregunté.  
— ¿Y si lo hice? -  
—No me gusta. —Él sonrió abiertamente. —Entonces lo dije. Ángel.-  
Él se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde. Él frotó brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice.  
—Te ves mejor sin eso.-  
Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no me había causado nada. Recogí mi pelo tras mi hombro, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.  
—De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día.-  
—Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir.-  
Él de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada. Tiempo a solas con Dick podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba segura cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos. Fingí un bostezo.  
—Bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay clases. —Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí —Si estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré.-  
Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado. Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto dije.  
— ¿Por qué me estas invitando?-  
Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Dick pensara de mí. Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curiosa sobre Dick hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.  
—Quiero estar contigo a solas —dijo Dick.  
Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.  
—Escucha, Dick, no quiero ser grosera, pero…-  
—Seguro que quieres serlo.-  
— ¡Bueno, tú comenzaste!-  
—Adorable. Muy madura. -  
—No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia.-  
— ¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela, o porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo? -  
—Ambas.-  
La confesión se me escapó.  
— ¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?-  
Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.  
— ¿Te hago sentir incómoda?-  
Su boca creó una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos. Sí, en realidad él tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.  
—Lo siento —dije. — ¿De qué estábamos hablando?-  
—De ti.-  
— ¿De mi?-  
—De tu vida personal. -  
Yo reí, insegura de qué otra respuesta dar.  
—Si esto es sobre mi… y el sexo opuesto… Karen ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces.-  
— ¿Y qué te dijo la sabia Karen?  
Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista.  
—No puedo imaginar por qué estas tan interesado.-  
Él sacudió suavemente su cabeza.  
— ¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti. Estoy fascinado.-  
Él sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado. Mi pulso agitado.  
—Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar —dije.  
—Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas.-  
—Olvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas —bufé.  
Él me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente.  
—Tú no eres reservada, Kori. Tampoco eres tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien.-  
—Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí.-  
—Tú crees que lo sabes todo.-  
—No es cierto —dije. —Por ejemplo, bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre… ti.  
—Tú no estás lista para conocerme.-  
No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.  
—Busqué en tu expediente.-  
Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Dick se alinearan con los míos.  
—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal- dijo él calmadamente.  
—Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas.-  
Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. Él se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como obsidianas.  
— ¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?-  
—Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a descubrir.-  
—Estaré esperando que lo hagas.-  
Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Dick, pude ver a Karen abriéndose camino entre las mesas.  
—Karen viene. Te tienes que ir —dije. —Él se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando. — ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? —Le dije a manera de reto.  
Él se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse.  
—Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba.-  
—Tú tampoco lo eres —rebatí —Eres peor.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendida de ver a Elliot entrar a la clase de Educación Física, justo cuando la campana tardía sonó. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus tenis parecían nuevos y costosos. El me miró, luego de entregarle un papel a la Srta. Sully, me saludó de lejos y se reunió conmigo en las gradas.  
—Estaba pensando cuándo sería el día en que nos encontráramos otra vez —él dijo. —La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he tomado Educación Física en los últimas dos años. No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo cómo cubriré cuatro años de EF en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto período.  
—Nunca escuché por qué te transferiste aquí —dije.  
—Era demasiado costoso para mis padres. Les estaba costando todo el dinero que habían ahorrado para su retiro.-  
La Srta. Sully sopló su silbato.  
—Entiendo que el silbato significa algo- me dijo Elliot.  
—Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas.-  
Me levanté de las gradas.  
— ¿Eres atleta?-  
Elliot se levantó de un salto, bailando en la punta de sus pies. Tiró al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y terminó con un puño alto que terminó a solo centímetros de mi mentón. Sonriendo, él dijo.  
— ¿Un atleta? De corazón.-  
—Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene la Srta. Sully.-  
Elliot y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio, dónde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba. Del cielo cayeron unas cuentas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Coldwater. Yo miré las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, la Srta. Sully era muy firme.  
—Necesito dos capitanes para el softball —ella gritó. —Vamos, luzcan con vida. ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justa.-  
Elliot levantó su mano.  
—Muy bien, —le dijo la Srta. Sully. —Ven aquí a la meta y… qué tal… Bárbara Gordon como capitán del equipo rojo.-  
Los ojos de Bárbara se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Elliot.  
—Veamos quién es el mejor.-  
—Elliot, es el primero en escoger los miembros del equipo —dijo la Srta. Sully.  
Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, Elliot examinó la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos.  
—Kori —dijo.  
Marcie echó su cuello hacia atrás y rió.  
—Gracias —le dijo a Elliot, enviándole una sonrisa tóxica que, por razones más allá de mi conocimiento, cautivaban al sexo opuesto.  
— ¿Por qué? —dijo Elliot.  
—Por regalarnos el juego. —Me señaló con un dedo. —Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y Kori no. Coordinación es la primera.-  
La fulminé con la mirada, luego caminé hasta ponerme al lado de Elliot y me puse una camiseta azul.  
—Kori y yo somos amigos —le dijo Elliot a Bárbara calmadamente, casi con frialdad.  
Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir. Bárbara parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.  
—Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo. —Bárbara enrolló su pelo en su dedo. —Bárbara Gordon. Pronto escucharás todo sobre mí.-  
O su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzó una guiñada. Elliot no dio ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto y continuó escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a Bárbara por un poco de atención.  
— ¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar con el juego? —Preguntó la Srta. Sully.  
Luego de dividirnos en equipos, Elliot dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determinó el orden de bateo. Entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza.  
—Tú vas primero, Anders. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a base.-  
Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate y le dije.  
—Pero tenía ganas de hacer un cuadrangular.-  
—También tendremos uno de esos. —Él me dirigió hacia la meta. —Espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza.-  
Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensando que quizá debí haber prestado más atención a la Serie Mundial. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empujé hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina. Bárbara Gordon tomó su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Ella sostuvo la bola en frente de ella y noté que su dedo del medio estaba alzado para mí. Ella mostró otra sonrisa tóxica y lanzó hacia mí la bola. Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.  
— ¡Eso es un strike! —Gritó la Srta. Sully desde su posición entre primera y segunda base. Elliot gritó desde la caseta.  
— ¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena! -  
Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a Bárbara y no a mí. Nuevamente la bola dejó la mano de Bárbara, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intenté golpearla, pero fallé.  
—Segundo strike —dijo Garfield Logan a través de la máscara del receptor.  
Yo lo miré pesadamente. Alejándome del plató, intenté nuevamente practicar con el bate. Casi ni sentí a Elliot venir tras de mí. Él estiró sus brazos alrededor de mi y posicionó sus manos en el bate, alineándose con las mías.  
—Déjame enseñarte —él me dijo al oído. —Así. ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas.-  
Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando.  
—Creo que entendí, gracias.-  
— ¡Vayan a un cuarto! —Nos gritó Bárbara. Toda la clase rió.  
—Si le lanzaras decentemente— Elliot le gritó —ella golpearía la bola.-  
—Mi lanzamiento está bien.-  
—Y el bateo de ella está bien. —Elliot bajó la voz y me habló. —Tú pierdes contacto visual al minuto que ella suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son rectos, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear.-  
— ¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente! —gritó la Srta. Sully.  
Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamó mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, pero mientras lo hacía, supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente. Kori. Dick llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima. Simplemente iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeché que había mucho más oculto tras ellos. Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente. ¿Lecciones de bateo? Que rico… contacto. Respiré profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Dick tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente. Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loca. Eso me asustó más que la idea de él violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin ni siquiera abrir su boca.  
— ¡Anders! ¡Concéntrate en el juego! -  
Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuché otro hilo de palabras. Todavía… no. Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelanté al frente del plató y bateé con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se escuchó un enorme crujido y el bate vibró en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Bárbara, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujada entre segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del parque.  
— ¡Corre! —gritó mi equipo desde la caseta. — ¡Corre, Kori!-  
Corrí.  
— ¡Tira el bate! —gritaron.  
Lo lancé a un lado.  
— ¡Quédate en primera base! -  
No lo hice. Tropezando con una de las esquinas de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme. Yo agaché la cabeza, estiré los brazos y traté de recordar cómo los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base. ¿Primero los pies? ¿La Cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas?  
La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra.  
— ¡Deslízate! —vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido qué iba a golpear primero el suelo, mis zapatos o mi cara. El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Yo me lancé de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizó en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abolló contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.  
— ¡Fuera! —gritó la Srta. Sully. Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frío y cuando levanté mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me dejé caer en la banca.  
—Muy bonito —dijo Elliot.  
— ¿La maniobra que hice, o el rasgón en mi pierna? -  
Llevando mi rodilla contra mi pecho, sacudí el sucio lo más que pude. Elliot se dobló y sopló en mi rodilla. Varios de los pedazos más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo. Un momento de incómodo silencio le siguió.  
— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó.  
Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y sucio, aún podía usarla.  
—Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden —él dijo.  
—De verdad estoy bien.-  
Miré a la verja en donde había visto a Dick Él ya no estaba allí.  
— ¿Ese que estaba parado en le verja era tu novio? —preguntó Elliot.

Me sorprendió el que Elliot hubiera notado a Dick. Él había estado de espaldas a él.  
—No —dije. —Es solo un amigo. En realidad, ni siquiera es eso. Es mi compañero de bilogía.-  
—Te estás sonrojando.-  
—Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol.-  
La voz de Dick seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi sangre se puso fría. ¿Él habló directamente a mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotros alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Elliot no pareció muy convencido.  
— ¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras una chica que no está disponible.-  
—Nada. Nada que yo fuera a permitir.-  
Espera. ¿Qué dijo Elliot?  
— ¿Discúlpame, qué dijiste? -  
Él sonrió.  
—Delphic Seaport reabre el sábado en la noche, Jason y yo tenemos pensando ir. El clima no se supone que esté tan mal. Quizá tú y Karen quieran ir… -  
Tardé un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy segura que si le decía a Elliot que no, Karen me mataría. Además, salir con Elliot parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incómoda atracción hacia Dick.  
—Dalo por hecho —dije.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Era la noche del sábado y Dorothea y yo estábamos en la cocina. Ella acababa de meter una cacerola en el horno y yo estaba viento la magnitud de la lista de tareas que mi mamá había colgado en la nevera con un imán.  
—Tu mamá llamó. No regresará hasta el lunes en la noche —dijo Dorothea mientras le echaba algo raro a nuestro fregadero y lo restregaba con tanto vigor, que hacía que mi codo doliera. —Dejó un mensaje en la máquina. Quiere que la llames. ¿La has llamado todas las noches antes de acostarte?-  
Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla. Acaba de dar un mordisco enorme y ahora Dorothea me estaba mirando como si quisiera una respuesta.  
—Mmm —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—Hoy llegó una carta de la escuela. Ella señaló con su barbilla un grupo de cartas que había sobre la encimera. —Tal vez sepas a qué se deba.-  
Alcé los hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible y dije.  
—Ni idea.-  
Mentalmente, me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Doce meses atrás, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la policía. Tenemos malas noticias, dijeron. Una semana después fue el funeral de mi papá. Desde entonces, todos los lunes en la tarde me he presentado a mi sesión programada con el Dr. Hendrickson, el psicólogo de la escuela. He faltado a las últimas dos sesiones y si no enmendaba eso en esta semana, iba a tener problemas. La carta era más bien una advertencia.  
— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Tú y Karen tienen algo bajo la manga? ¿Van a ver una película en la casa?-  
—Quizá. Honestamente, Dorth, yo puedo limpiar el fregadero luego. Ven siéntate y… toma la otra mitad de mi panecillo.-  
El moño canoso de Dorothea se estaba comenzando a deshacer mientras restregaba.  
—Mañana voy a una conferencia —dijo. —En Portland. La Dra. Melissa Sánchez va hablar. Ella dice que la gente para ser más sexy, debe creer que es sexy. Las hormonas son una medicina poderosa. A menos que les digamos qué queremos, estas nos estarán traicionando.-  
Dorothea se dio la vuelta, apuntándome enfáticamente con el envasé de ese líquido raro, suponía que era detergente. No lo estaba viendo bien, y eso tampoco importaba.  
—Ahora me despierto en las mañanas, llevo mi labial rojo al espejo y escribo, Soy sexy. Los hombres me desean. Sesenta y cinco es el nuevo veinticinco.-  
— ¿Crees que está funcionando? —Le pregunté, esforzándome en no reír.  
—Está funcionando —dijo con sobriedad.  
Lamí la mantequilla de mis dedos, buscando una respuesta adecuada.  
—Entonces vas a pasar el fin de semana reviviendo tu lado sexy.-  
—Toda mujer necesita revivir su lado sexy. Me gusta eso. Mi hija se hizo implantes. Ella dice que lo hizo por ella. ¿Pero para qué una mujer quiere senos más grande? Son una carga. Ella se hizo los senos para un hombre. Espero que no hagas cosas estúpidas por un chico, Kori.-  
Ella me señaló con el dedo.  
—Créeme, Dorth, no hay chicos en mi vida. Está bien, quizá hay dos acechando, rodeándome, pero como no conozco bien a ninguno de los dos, y uno me asusta, se sentía más seguro cerrar mis ojos y fingir que no existían.-  
—Eso es bueno y es malo, —dijo Dorothea, a regañadientes. —Si encuentras al chico equivocado, buscarás problemas. Si encuentras al chico adecuado, encontrarás amor. —Su voz se suavizó nostálgicamente. —Cuando era una chiquilla en Alemania, tuve que decidir entre dos chicos. Uno era un chico muy malo. El otro era mi Henry. Hemos estado felizmente casados por cuarenta y un años.  
Era tiempo de cambiar de tema.  
— ¿Cómo está tu ahijado…Jerico? -  
Sus ojos se estrecharon.  
— ¿Te gusta el pequeño Jericol?-  
— ¡No! -  
—Podría arreglar algo…-  
—No, Dorothea, de verdad. Gracias, pero… en realidad ahora mismo estoy concentrada en mis estudios. Quiero entrar a una buena universidad.-  
—Si en el futuro…-  
—Te haré saber.-  
Terminé mi panecillo con el sonido monótono del parloteo de Dorothea, respondiendo con algunos Ah ja cada vez que ella se detenía lo suficiente para esperar por mi respuesta. Yo estaba preocupada debatiéndome si en realidad quería encontrarme esta noche con Elliot. Al principio, salir con él me había parecido una gran idea, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más duda tenía. Conocía a Elliot desde hace solo unos días y además no estaba segura de cómo mi mamá se sentiría acerca de esto. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia Delphic duraba al menos media hora y para añadir, en los fines de semana, Delphic tenía reputación de ser peligroso. El teléfono sonó y el número de Karen apareció en el registro de llamadas.  
— ¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche?-  
Ella quería saber. Abrí la boca, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta. No habría marcha atrás una vez le dijera a Karen sobre la invitación de Elliot. Karen chilló.  
— ¡Ay! ¡Ay dios ay dios! Acabo de derramar esmalte de uñas en el sofá. Espera, voy a buscar papel toalla. ¿El esmalte de uñas sale con agua? —Momentos después, regresó. —Creo que arruiné el sofá. Tenemos que salir esta noche. No quiero estar aquí cuando mi último trabajo de arte accidental sea descubierto.-  
Dorothea se había ido al pasillo, al tocador, y no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchándola gruñir acerca de las instalaciones del baño mientras limpiaba, así que hice mi decisión.  
— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Delphic Seaport? Elliot y Jason van a ir y quieren que nos encontremos allá.-  
— ¡Ocultaste pistas! Esto es información vital, Kori. Te recogeré en quince minutos.-  
Y me dejó escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono. Subí las escaleras y me puse un cómodo suéter blanco de cachemira, jeans oscuros y mocasines azul marino. Con mis dedos, acomodé mi pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro. Me alejé del espejo para verme completa y pensé que me veía como un cruce entre descuidada y casi sexy. Exactamente quince minutos después, Karen estaba con su Neón al frente de la casa y sonó su bocina al estilo staccato. A mí me toma diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero usualmente yo presto atención al límite de velocidad. Karen entendía la palabra velocidad, pero límite no era parte de su vocabulario.  
—Voy a ir a Delphic Seaport con Karen —le grité a Dorothea. —Si mi mamá llama, se lo hagas saber.-  
Dorothea salió del tocador balanceándose.  
— ¿Vas a ir a Delphic tan tarde? -  
— ¡Diviértete en tu conferencia! —dije, escapando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera protestar o llamar a mi mamá por el teléfono.  
El cabello castaño de Karen estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, dejando caer sus grandes rizos. Aros dorados colgaban de sus orejas. Llevaba puesto labial rojo cereza y rímel negro.  
— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté. —Tuviste cinco minutos para estar lista.-  
—Siempre estoy preparada. —Karen sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Soy el sueño de un Boy Scout.-  
Karen me observó con ojo crítico.  
— ¿Qué? —dije.  
—Esta noche nos vamos a reunir con chicos.-  
—La última vez que verifiqué, sí. -  
—A los chicos les gusta las chicas que lucen como… chicas.-  
Yo alcé mis cejas.  
— ¿Y cómo luzco yo? -  
—Como si hubieras salido de la ducha y decidieras que eso solo era suficiente para parecer presentable. No me tomes a mal. La ropa está bien, el pelo está bien, pero el resto… Toma. —Ella buscó en su bolso. —Siendo la amiga que soy, te presto mi labial y mi rímel, pero solo si juras que tus ojos no tienen una enfermedad contagiosa.-  
— ¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!-  
—Solo cumplo con preguntar. -  
—No lo quiero. -  
Karen se quedó boquiabierta, mitad jugando y mitad en serio.  
— ¡Te sentirás desnuda si no lo usas!-  
—Suena como la manera en que tú quieres lucir— dije.  
Con toda honestidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados con esto de ir sin maquillaje. No porque sí me sentía un poco desnuda, si no porque Dick había puesto en mi mente la sugerencia de no usar maquillaje. En un esfuerzo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dije que mi dignidad no estaba en juego y tampoco mi orgullo. Me dieron una sugerencia y yo estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. Lo que no quería reconocer es que específicamente había escogido una noche en donde sabía que no vería a Dick para que él la aprobara.  
Media hora después Karen condujo hasta la entrada de Delphic Seaport. Fuimos forzadas a estacionarnos en el lado más lejos del lote de estacionamiento, debido al pesado tráfico del fin de semana de inauguración. El pueblo se encuentra justo en la costa, así que Delphic no es conocido por su buen clima. Un suave viento había comenzado, haciendo que las bolsas de hojuelas de maíz y envolturas de dulces se envolvieran alrededor de nuestros tobillos mientras Karen y yo caminábamos hacia la ventanilla de entradas. Hacía mucho que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las ramas amenazaban sobre nosotras, como dedos inconexos. El auge de Delphic Seaport duraba todo el verano junto con un parque de diversiones, mascaradas, leedoras del tarot, músicos gitanos y un espectáculo de fenómenos. Jamás podré estar segura si las deformidades humanas eran reales o si solo eran una ilusión.  
—Un adulto, por favor —le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla de entradas.  
Ella tomo mi dinero y deslizó bajo la ventanilla una banda para la muñeca. Luego sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos plásticos de vampiros, pintados con labial rojo.  
—Que la pasen bien —dijo con una voz sin aliento. —No olviden probar nuestra recién remodelada atracción.-  
Ella golpeó su lado del cristal, señalando a una pila de mapas del parque y volantes. Yo tomé uno de cada uno mientras caminaba hacia la entrada giratoria. El volante decía ¡La nueva sensación del Parque de Diversiones Delphic! El Arcángel ¡Remodelado y Renovado! Cae del cielo en esta caída vertical de cien pies.  
Por encima de mi hombro, Karen leyó el volante y sus uñas amenazaban con perforar la piel de mi brazo.  
— ¡Tenemos que ir a eso! —exclamó.  
—A lo último —prometí, esperando que si íbamos primero a las otras atracciones, ella se olvidaría de esta.  
Desde años no le he temido a las alturas, probablemente porque desde años he estado convenientemente evitándolas y no estaba segura si estaba lista para saber si el tiempo había borrado mi temor a ellas. Después de montarnos en la estrella, en los carritos chocadores, en la atracción de la Alfombra Mágica y jugar en los juegos de las casetas, Karen y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar a Elliot y a Jason.  
—Mmm —dijo Karen, mirando a todas partes del camino que cruzaba el parque. Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando.  
—En los videojuegos —dije por último.  
—Bien pensado.-  
Acabábamos de pasar por la entrada de los videojuegos cuando lo vi. No a Elliot. Tampoco a Jason. Dick. Él me miró desde su videojuego. Llevaba puesta la misma gorra de béisbol que cuando lo vi en ED y esta le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero estaba segura de que vi una rápida sonrisa. A primera vista parecía amistoso, pero luego recordé cómo él entró en mis pensamientos y me puse fría hasta los huesos. Por suerte Karen todavía no lo había visto y la llevé hacia donde estaba toda la gente, dejando a Dick fuera de la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella sugiriera ir a donde él y comenzar una conversación.  
— ¡Allí están! —dijo Karen, moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza. — ¡Jason! ¡Elliot! ¡Por aquí!-  
—Buenas noches, damas —dijo Elliot, abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Jason caminaba tras él, luciendo tan entusiasmado como un pastel de carne hecho hace tres días. — ¿Puedo comprarle a ambas una Coca-cola? -  
—Me parece bien, —dijo Karen. —Ella estaba mirando directamente a Jason. —Que la mía sea dietética.-  
Jason masculló una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y se volvió a perder en la multitud. Cinco minutos después, Elliot regresó con las Coca-colas y luego de que nos las entregara, frotó sus manos y contempló el suelo.  
— ¿Por dónde comenzamos?-  
— ¿Qué pasa con Jason? —preguntó Karen.  
—Él nos encontrará.-  
—Hockey de mesa —dije inmediatamente. El hockey de mesa estaba al otro lado de los videojuegos. Mientras más lejos de Dick, mejor. Me dije que era una coincidencia el que él estuviera aquí, pero mis instintos decían lo contrario.  
— ¡Ah, mira! —interpuso Karen. — ¡Fútbol de mesa!-  
Ella ya estaba zigzagueando entre la multitud, abriéndose camino hasta una mesa libre. —Jason y yo contra ustedes dos. Los perdedores comprarán pizza.-  
—Muy justo —dijo Elliot.  
El fútbol de mesa hubiera estado bien, si esta no hubiera estado a tan corta distancia de dónde Dick estaba jugando. Me propuse ignorarlo. Si me mantenía de espaldas a él, difícilmente notaría que estaba ahí. Quizá Karen tampoco lo vería.  
— ¿Oye, Kori, no es ese Dick? —dijo Karen.  
— ¿Mmm? —dije inocentemente.  
Ella señaló.  
—Allí. Ese es él ¿cierto?-  
—Lo dudo. ¿Elliot y yo seremos el equipo blanco?-  
—Dick es el compañero de biología de Kori —Karen le explicó a Elliot. Ella me lanzó una guiñada traviesa, pero adoptó una expresión inocente al momento que Elliot le dio su atención. Sutilmente, sacudí la cabeza, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que se detuviera. —Él sigue mirando para acá —Karen dijo bajando la voz. Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que nuestra conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que Elliot no tuvo más opción que escuchar. —Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con… —Ella balanceó su cabeza hacia Elliot. Yo cerré los ojos e imaginé que golpeaba mi cabeza contra una pared. —Dick ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Kori algo más que compañero de biología — continuó Karen. —Y nadie puede culparlo.-  
— ¿Es cierto eso? —dijo Elliot, mirándome de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba.  
Noté que él se acercó más a mí. Karen me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. Me lo agradeces después, decía.  
—No es eso, -corregí.- Es… -  
—Peor que eso —dijo Karen. —Kori sospecha que él la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de envolverse.-  
— ¿Por qué no jugamos? —dije en voz alta y tiré la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó.  
— ¿Quieres que hable con él? —me preguntó Elliot. —Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo.-  
Esta no era la dirección que quería que tomara nuestra conversación. Para nada.  
— ¿Qué le pasó a Jason? —dije. —Se ha ido por mucho tiempo. -  
—Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro —dijo Karen.  
—Déjame hablar con Dick —dijo Elliot. —Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de Elliot hablando cara a cara con Dick. Dick era un factor X: intangible, daba miedo y era desconocido. ¿Quién sabe de qué era capaz? Elliot era demasiado bueno para ser enviado en contra de Dick. —Él no me asusta —dijo Elliot, como desaprobando mis pensamientos. Obviamente esto era algo en lo que Elliot y yo no estábamos de acuerdo.  
—Mala idea —dije.  
—Gran idea —dijo Karen. —De otra manera, Dick podría volverse… violento. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?-  
¿La última vez? Le dije a Karen, articulando sin pronunciar palabra. No tenía idea de por qué Karen estaba haciendo esto, aparte de que ella tenía una tendencia a hacer todo lo más dramático posible. Su idea de drama era mi idea de una mórbida humillación.  
—Sin ofender, pero este chico suena como un arrastrado —dijo Elliot. —Dame dos minutos con él. Él comenzó a caminar.  
— ¡No! —dije, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. —Él, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violento. Déjame lidiar con esto.- Fulminé a Karen con la mirada.-  
— ¿Estás segura? —dijo Elliot. —Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo.-  
—Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo. —Froté mis manos en mis jeans y luego de respirar tranquilamente, comencé a cerrar la distancia entre Dick y yo, la cual se trataba del ancho de unas cuantas consolas de videojuegos. No tenía idea de qué le iba a decir cuando llegara a él. Con suerte, solo un breve hola y luego podría regresar y asegurarle a Elliot y a Karen que todo estaba bajo control. Dick estaba vestido con su ropa usual: camisa negra, jeans negros y una delgada gargantilla de plata que brillaba sobre su oscura complexión. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus músculos trabajando mientras él presionaba botones. Él era alto, delgado y sólido y no me hubiera sorprendido si bajo su ropa tuviera varias cicatrices, legados de peleas callejeras y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que yo quisiera ver bajo su ropa. Cuando llegué a la consola de Dick, la golpeé por el lado para llamar su atención. Con la voz más calmada que pude lograr, dije.  
— ¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong? —La verdad, parecía un poco más violento y militar. Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.  
—Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones? —Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire. Obviamente él no estaba jugando béisbol. — ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Dick preguntó, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol.  
—Elliot. Mira, debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando.-  
— ¿Lo he visto antes?-  
—Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir.-  
—Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Qué suerte tiene. —Él me deslizó una mirada. —Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos.-  
—Parece ser mi especialidad.- Esperé a que él captara lo que yo quería decir, pero él solo dijo.  
— ¿Quieres jugar?-  
Él inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.  
— ¡Kori! —gritó Karen. —Ven aquí. ¡Elliot me está ganando!-  
—No puedo. —Le dije a Dick.  
—Si yo gano —él dijo, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ser rechazado —le dirás a Elliot que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche.-

No podía evitarlo; él era demasiado arrogante. Dije.  
— ¿Y si yo gano?-  
Sus ojos me observaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa vino fácil.  
—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.-  
Antes de que pudiera detenerme, golpeé su brazo.  
—Cuidado —él dijo en voz baja. —Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando. —Me dieron ganas de patearme porque eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no era mi culpa, era de Dick. Estando cerca de él, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de mi quería correr, alejarme de él gritando, ¡fuego! y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarme. —Una mesa de billar, él tentó.  
—Estoy aquí con otra persona.-  
—Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás.-  
Yo me crucé de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio para no mostrar una reacción levemente más positiva.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear con Elliot?-  
—Si tengo que hacerlo. —Estaba casi segura de que él estaba bromeando. Casi. —Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala. Yo… te… reto.-  
Me puse rígida.  
— ¿Cómo haces eso?-  
Cuando él no lo negó inmediatamente, sentí un poco de pánico. Era real. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.  
— ¿Cómo haces eso? —repetí.  
Él me sonrió maliciosamente.  
— ¿Hacer qué?-  
—No hagas eso, -le advertí. -No finjas que no lo estás haciendo.  
Él reclinó un hombro contra la consola y bajó la vista hacia mí.  
—Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo.-  
—Mis… pensamientos-.  
— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-  
—Ya basta, Dick.-  
Él observó a todos lados de una manera teatral.  
—No dirás… que estoy hablándole a tu mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?-  
Tragando, dije lo más calmada que pude.  
—Tú me asustas y no estoy segura de que seas bueno para mí.-  
—Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.-  
— ¡Kori!  
Se escuchó la voz de Karen llamar sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.  
—Encuéntrame en el Arcángel, —dijo Dick.  
Me alejé un paso.  
—No —dije impulsivamente.  
Dick se me acercó por detrás y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina.  
—Te estaré esperando, —me dijo al oído. Luego salió de los videojuegos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Regresé a la mesa de fútbol un poco aturdida. Elliot estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y su rostro mostraba concentración competitiva. Karen estaba gritando y riendo. Jason seguía perdido. Karen me miró.  
— ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? -  
—Nada. Le dije que no nos molestara y se fue —dije con voz monótona.  
—Él no parecía molesto cuando se fue —dijo Elliot. —Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, debió haber funcionado.-  
—Que mal —dijo Karen. —Estaba esperando algo más emocionante.-  
— ¿Estamos listos para jugar? —preguntó Elliot. —Se me está antojando la pizza que me voy a ganar.-  
—Sí, si es que Jason regresa —dijo Karen. —Estoy comenzando a pensar que no le agradamos. Él sigue desapareciendo. Creo que es una indirecta.-  
— ¿Estas bromeando? Él las adora —Elliot dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. —Lo que pasa es que él es tímido con los extraños. Voy a buscarlo. No se vayan a ninguna parte. -  
Tan pronto Karen y yo estuvimos solas dije.  
— ¿Sabes que te voy a matar, verdad?-  
Karen levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
—Te estaba haciendo un favor. Elliot está loco por ti. Después de que te fuiste, le dije que tienes como a diez chicos que te llaman todas las noches. Debiste haber visto su cara. A penas contenía los celos. —Gruñí. —Es la ley de oferta y demanda —dijo Karen. — ¿Quién diría que economía sería tan útil?-  
Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.  
—Necesito algo.-  
—Necesitas a Elliot.-  
—No, necesito azúcar. Mucha. Necesito algodón de azúcar.-  
Lo que necesitaba era un borrador lo suficientemente grande como para borrar de mi vida toda evidencia de Dick. Particularmente eso de hablar a través de la mente. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo él lo hacía? ¿Y por qué a mí? A menos que… lo haya imaginado. Al igual que imaginé golpear a alguien con el Neón.  
—Yo también podría usar un poco de azúcar —dijo Karen. —Cuando llegamos, vi a un vendedor cerca de la entrada. Me quedaré aquí para que Jason y Elliot no piensen que huimos y tú puedas comprar el algodón de azúcar.  
Retrocedí hasta la entrada, pero cuando encontré al vendedor que vendía los algodones, me distraje por algo que vi a lo lejos del camino. El Arcángel se alzaba sobre la copa de los árboles. Una serpiente de carros montaba sobre la alumbrada vía y bajaba en picada hasta perderse de vista. Me pregunté por qué Dick quería reunirse conmigo. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y probablemente debí haber tomado eso como una respuesta, pero a pesar de mis mejores intensiones, me encontré caminando hacia el Arcángel. Me movía junto a la corriente de todas las demás personas, manteniendo mis ojos en las distantes vías del Arcángel que serpenteaba en el cielo. El viento había cambiado de frío a helado, pero esa no era la razón por la cual me sentía mal. La sensación había regresado. Esa fría y mortífera sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. Miré hacia ambos lados y no vi nada. Di una vuelta de 180 grados. Un poco más atrás, parada entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, una figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Con mi corazón latiendo velozmente, eludí a un enorme grupo de personas para alejarme de los árboles. Cuando ya estaba más lejos, volví a mirar hacia atrás. No vi a nadie que pareciera seguirme. Cuando me giré para seguir caminando, me di contra alguien.  
— ¡Lo siento! —dije, intentando recobrar el balance.  
Dick sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
—Soy difícil de resistir.-  
Lo miré y parpadeé.  
—Déjame sola. -  
Traté de pasar por su lado, pero él me agarró por el codo.  
— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar.-  
—Tienes ese efecto en mí —dije bruscamente.  
El rió y me dieron ganas de patear su espinilla.  
—Podrías tomarte algo.-  
Él todavía me tenía del codo y me llevó hasta el carrito de limonadas. No quise dar un paso más.  
— ¿Quieres ayudarme? Aléjate de mí.-  
Él apartó un cabello de mi cara.  
—Amo tu cabello. Me gusta cuando esta fuera de control. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita salir más a menudo.-  
Con furia, alisé mi cabello más de lo que estaba. Tan pronto me di cuenta que me veía como si intentara parecer más presentable para él, dije.  
—Me tengo que ir. Karen me está esperando. —Luego de una pausa agotada, dije, —Supongo que te veré el lunes en clase.-  
—Ven conmigo al Arcángel.-  
Yo estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el Arcángel. Gritos agudos hacían eco desde los carros que hacían estruendos en las vías.  
—Dos personas en una silla.-  
Su sonrisa cambió a una lenta y atrevida.  
—No. De ninguna manera.-  
—Si sigues huyendo de mi, nunca descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando de verdad.-  
Con ese comentario, debí haberme ido corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Fue casi como si Dick supiera exactamente qué decir para picar mi curiosidad. Como si supiera qué decir en el momento correcto.  
— ¿Qué está pasando?-  
—Solo hay una manera para saberlo.-  
—No puedo. Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Además, Karen me está esperando.-  
Solo que, de repente, la idea de ir tan alto en el aire no me asustó. Ya no me asustaba. De una manera absurda, el saber que estaba con Dick me hacía sentir a salvo.  
—Si aguantas toda la ronda sin gritar, le diré al entrenador que nos cambie de silla.-  
—Ya lo intenté. Él no va a cambiar de opinión.-  
—Yo podría ser más convincente que tú.-  
Tomé su comentario como un insulto personal.  
—Yo no grito —dije. —No en atracciones de carnavales. No por ti.-  
Junto a Dick, me abrí camino hasta lo último de la fila de espera para el Arcángel. Una ráfaga de gritos se levantó y luego se apagó lejos en el cielo nocturno.  
—No te había visto antes en Delphic —dijo Dick.  
— ¿Vienes aquí seguido?-  
Hice una nota mental de no viajar más a Delphic en los fines de semana.  
—Tengo una historia con este lugar.-  
Llegamos hasta el principio de la fila, mientras los carros se vaciaban y un nuevo par de buscadores de emoción se montaban.  
—Déjame adivinar— dije. —El año pasado venías aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela.-  
Estaba siendo sarcástica, pero Dick dijo.  
—Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.-  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?-  
—No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte. —Demasiado tarde, pensé. Él se acercó y nuestros brazos se encontraron. Una leve conexión que causó que se me erizara el bello de mi brazo. —Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu irrespetuosa compañera de biología —él dijo.  
El frío viento me envolvió y cuando respiré, me llenó de hielo. Pero no se comparó con el escalofrío que las palabras de Dick me causaron. Dick movió bruscamente su barbilla hacia la rampa.  
—Parece que es nuestro turno.-  
Yo empujé la salida giratoria. Cuando llegamos a la plataforma de abordar, los únicos carros vacíos eran el que estaba al frente y el que estaba en lo último. Dick se dirigió al primero. La construcción de la montaña rusa no me inspiraba confianza. Estuviera o no remodelada, parecía que tenía un siglo de antiguo y estaba hecho de una madera que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta al severo clima de Maine. El arte que tenía pintado a los lados era menos inspirador. El carro que Dick escogió tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas. La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel masculino que gritaba. La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando. En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos verdes, para que esta fuera a donde él. En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura. Una media luna colgaba sobre las pinturas. Aparté la vista y me dije que era el frío del aire lo que estaba haciendo que mis piernas temblaran. Me deslicé en el carro junto a Dick.  
—Tu pasado no me asustará—dije, abrochando el cinturón sobre mi regazo. —Creo que más que nada, estaré consternada.-  
—Consternada—repitió él.  
El tono de su voz me hizo creer que aceptaba la acusación. Extraño, puesto que Dick nunca se degrada. Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, nos alejamos de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar. El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar. Dick estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poder olerlo. Capté un leve rastro de un costoso jabón de menta.  
—Te ves pálida—dijo, inclinándose para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de las vías. Me sentía pálida, pero no lo admití.  
En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. Podía ver millas a la distancia, notando donde la oscuridad del bosque se mezclaba con la luz de los suburbios y gradualmente se convertía en el cuadriculado de las luces de Portland. El viento se detuvo, permitiendo que el húmedo aire se posara en mi piel. Sin proponérmelo, miré a Dick. Encontré consolación en tenerlo a mi lado. Luego el sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
— ¿Asustada, ángel?—Agarré la barra de metal perforada en la parte frontal de los carros mientras sentía mi peso inclinarse hacia el frente. Una temblorosa risa se me escapó.  
Nuestro carro voló endemoniadamente rápido, mi cabello revoloteaba tras de mi. Virando bruscamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, repiqueteábamos sobre las vías. Adentro, sentía mis órganos flotar y caer en respuesta a la ronda. Miré hacia abajo, intentando concentrarme en algo que no se moviera. Fue entonces cuando noté que mi cinturón se había soltado. Intenté gritarle a Dick, pero mi voz fue tragada por el aire. Sentí que se hizo un hueco en mi estómago y solté una mano de la barra de metal para intentar asegurar el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. El carro circuló hacia la izquierda. Mis hombros chocaron con los de Dick, presionándome contra él tan fuerte que dolía. El carro comenzó a elevarse y sentí que se despegó de las vías, que no remachó completamente con ellas. Estábamos descendiendo vertiginosamente. Las luces centelleantes de los lados de las vías me cegaron, no podía ver hacia dónde iba la vía al final del descenso. Era demasiado tarde. El carro viró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Sentí una sacudida de pánico y luego sucedió. Mi hombro izquierdo chocó contra la puerta del carro. Esta se abrió y yo fui expulsada del carro mientras la montaña rusa se alejaba sin mí. Rodé en las vías e intenté encontrar algo a qué agarrarme. Mis manos no encontraron nada y seguí rodando hacia el borde, precipitándome al vacío. El suelo se abalanzaba contra mí y abrí la boca para gritar. Lo próximo que supe fue que la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque. Mi brazo dolía por lo fuerte que Dick me estaba agarrando.  
—Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito—dijo él sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.  
Aturdida, lo observé llevar una mano a su oído, como si mi grito todavía hiciera eco allí. Sin estar segura de qué había pasado, observé al lugar en su mano en donde mis uñas habían dejado semicírculos tatuados en su piel. Luego mis ojos se movieron hacia mi cinturón de seguridad. Estaba abrochado alrededor de mi cintura.  
—Mi cinturón…—comencé. —Creí…-  
— ¿Qué creíste?—Preguntó Dick, sonando genuinamente interesado.  
—Creí… que me había caído del carro. Literalmente creí… que iba a morir.-  
—Creo que ese es el punto.-  
A mi lado, mis manos temblaron. Mis rodillas tambalearon bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.  
—Supongo que nos quedamos como compañeros—dijo Dick. Sospeché un pequeño grado de victoria en su voz, pero estaba demasiado atónita para argumentar.  
—El Arcángel—murmuré, mirando sobre mi hombro a la montaña rusa, la cual estaba comenzando su siguiente ascenso.  
—Significa un ángel de alto rango. —Definitivamente había petulancia en su voz.  
—Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída.-  
Comencé a abrir la boca para decir otra vez cómo estaba segura de que por un momento había dejado el carro y fuerzas más allá de mi habilidad para explicar me habían puesto a salvo tras mi cinturón. En lugar de eso dije.  
—Creo que mejor soy un ángel guardián. —Dick sonrió otra vez.  
Guiándome por el camino, dijo.  
—Te llevaré de regreso a los videojuegos.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Cuando pude ver las mesas de fútbol, Karen no estaba en ninguna de ellas y tampoco Elliot ni Jason.  
—Parece que se fueron—dijo Dick.  
Sus ojos debieron sostener un poquito de diversión. Pero tratándose de Dick, podría haber sido algo completamente diferente.  
—Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve.-  
—Karen no me dejaría—dije, parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío.  
—Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa.-  
Yo recorrí por todos lados mientras Dick me seguía, tomándose una soda que había comprado en el camino. Él se ofreció a comprarme una, pero en mi actual estado, no estaba segura de poder tolerarla. En el tenis de mesa no había ninguna señal de Karen ni Elliot.  
—Quizá estén en las maquinas de pin-ball—Sugirió Dick. —Definitivamente él se estaba burlando de mí. Sentí que mi rostro se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Dónde estaba Karen? Dick sostuvo en alto su soda — ¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?-  
Miré a la soda y luego a Dick. Solo porque mi sangre se calentara de solo pensar en poner mi boca donde estuvo la suya, no significaba que tenía que decirle. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi celular. La pantalla de mi teléfono estaba negra y se rehusaba a encender. No entendía como la batería estaba muerta cuando la había cargado justo antes de salir. Presioné una y otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada pasó. Dick dijo.  
—Mi oferta sigue en pie. -  
Pensé que estaría más segura si algún extraño me llevara. Todavía estaba agitada con lo que había pasado en el Arcángel y no importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarlo, la imagen de caer se repetía en mi cabeza. Me estaba… cayendo y luego la ronda había terminado. Así de simple. Era la cosa más aterradora por la cual había pasado. Casi tan aterradora como el hecho de que yo fui la única que lo notó. Ni siquiera Dick, que estaba justo al lado mío. Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.  
—Su auto. Probablemente ella me esta esperando en el estacionamiento.-  
Treinta minutos después había recorrido todo el estacionamiento. El Neon se había ido. No podía creer que Karen se había ido sin mí. Tal vez había pasado alguna emergencia y no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo porque no podía verificar los mensajes de mi celular. Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero si ella me había dejado, tenía una amplia cantidad de coraje hirviendo a fuego lento y lista para rebosar.  
— ¿Alguna otra opción?—preguntó Dick.  
Mordí mi labio considerando mis otras opciones. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para aceptar la oferta de Dick. En un día ordinario, él emanaba peligro. Esta noche había una potente mezcla de peligro, amenaza y misterio. Finalmente resoplé y recé por no estar a punto de cometer un error.  
—Me llevarás directo a casa—dije.  
Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden.  
—Si eso es lo que quieres.-  
Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Dick si él había notado algo extraño en el Arcángel, pero me detuve. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar. ¿Qué pasa si no me había caído? ¿Qué pasa si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasa si estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando? Primero el chico con la máscara de esquiar. Ahora esto. Estaba bastante segura que el que Dick me estuviera hablando a través de la mente era real, pero no estaba segura de lo demás. Dick siguió pasando unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento. Una lustrosa motocicleta negra descansaba en su soporte. Él se sentó en ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia el asiento tras él.  
—Súbete. -  
—Vaya. Linda moto—dije.  
Lo cual era una mentira. Parecía como una lustrosa trampa mortal. Nunca antes había montado una motocicleta. Nunca. No estaba segura de que en esta noche quisiera cambiar eso.  
—Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara.-  
Continué, esperando que mi bravuconería disimulara el terror que me causaba el moverme a una velocidad mayor de sesenta y cinco millas por hora sin nada interponiéndose entre mi y la calle. Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y él me la ofreció. Tomándola, balanceé mi pierna sobre la moto y me di cuenta de lo insegura que me sentía sin nada más que una estrecha silla debajo de mí. Deslicé el casco sobre mi cabello y lo abroché bajo mi mentón.  
— ¿Es difícil conducirla?—Pregunté. Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿Es segura?  
—No—dijo Dick, contestando mis dos preguntas, la que dije y la que no dije. Él rió por lo bajo. —Estás tensa. Relájate.-  
Cuando él salió del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento me sobresaltó; había estado aguantándome de su camisa, teniendo entre mis dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerme en balance. Ahora envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo de oso al revés. Dick aceleró en la autopista y mis caderas se apretaron contra él. Deseé ser la única en haberlo notado. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Dick detuvo la motocicleta frente a mi casa, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagó el motor y se bajó de ella. Yo me deshice del casco, balanceándolo cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a mí, y abrí la boca para decir algo como Gracias por llevarme, te veo el lunes. Las palabras se disolvieron cuando Dick cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del balcón.  
No pude comenzar a especular que él estaba haciendo. ¿Llevándome hasta la puerta? Algo sumamente improbable. Entonces… ¿Qué? Subí al balcón después de él y lo encontré en la puerta. Observé, dividida entre confusión y creciente preocupación, mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves bastante familiar e insertaba la llave de mi casa en la cerradura. Yo bajé mi bolso de mi hombro y abrí el compartimiento en donde guardo las llaves. Ellas no estaban allí.  
—Devuélveme mis llaves—dije, desconcertada por no saber cómo mis llaves habían parado en su posesión.  
—Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular—dijo él.  
—No me interesa en dónde las tiré. Devuélvemelas. —Dick levantó sus manos, clamando inocencia, y se alejó de la puerta.  
Recostó un hombro contra los ladrillos y me observó acercarme hasta la cerradura. Intenté girar la llave, pero no se movió.  
—La atascaste—dije, moviendo la llave. Me alejé un paso. —Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada. —Con un agudo clic, él giró la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, él arqueó sus cejas como diciendo ¿Puedo? Tragué, enterrando una oleada de mutua fascinación e intranquilidad. —Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa.-  
— ¿Toda la noche?—Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir.  
—Dorothea vendrá pronto.-  
Eso era mentira. Hacía tiempo que Dorothea se había ido. Era casi media noche.  
— ¿Dorothea?-  
—La señora que limpia. Ella es vieja, pero fuerte. Muy fuerte.-  
Intenté pasar y dejarlo atrás, pero no pude.  
—Suena aterrador—dijo, sacando la llave de la cerradura y ofreciéndomela.  
—Ella puede limpiar un inodoro por dentro y por fuera en menos de un minuto. Más que aterrador.-  
Tomando la llave, pasé por su lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotros, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Dick se paró bajo el umbral, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado del marco.  
— ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?—preguntó sonriendo.  
Yo pestañeé. ¿Invitarlo a entrar? ¿A mi casa? ¿Estando yo sola? Dick dijo.  
—Es tarde. —Sus ojos me siguieron de cerca, reflejando un caprichoso brillo. —Debes de tener hambre.  
—No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero…-  
De repente, él estaba adentro. Yo retrocedí tres pasos; él cerró la puerta, empujándola con su pié.  
— ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?—preguntó.  
—Yo… ¡Me gustaría saber qué estas haciendo dentro de mi casa!-  
— ¿Tacos?-  
— ¿Tacos?—repetí. Esto pareció divertirlo.  
—Tomates, lechuga, queso.-  
— ¡Sé lo que es un taco!-  
Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, se dirigió a la izquierda. A la cocina. Fue hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Aparentemente se estaba sintiendo como en casa porque primero fue a la despensa, buscó en la nevera, sacó productos de aquí y allá (salsa, queso, lechuga y tomate) y luego buscó en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo. Sospeché que estaba a mitad de camino para entrar en pánico por la imagen de Dick sosteniendo un cuchillo, cuando algo más capturó mi atención. Me adelanté dos pasos y miré a mi reflejo en uno de los sartenes que colgaban en el estante de ollas. ¡Mi pelo! Parecía como si una planta rodadora gigante hubiese rodado hasta mi cabeza. Tapé mi boca con una mano. Dick sonrió.  
— ¿El rojo de tu cabello es natural? -  
Yo me le quedé mirando.  
—Claro que sí-  
—Odio ser el que te de la noticia, pero no lo parece. Podría prenderlo en fuego.  
—Es rojo.-  
- No lo parece.-  
—Es la luz—dije.  
—Sí, quizá sean las bombillas.-  
Su sonrisa llegó a ambos lados de su cara y un hoyuelo apareció.  
—Regreso en seguida—dije, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa. Subí por las escaleras y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Resuelto ya eso, me puse a pensar. No estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de Dick vagabundeando por mi casa… y armado con un cuchillo. Y mi mamá me mataría si se entera que dejé entrar a Dick cuando Dorothea no estaba.  
— ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?—pregunté luego de que dos minutos más tarde lo encontrara trabajando duramente en la cocina. Puse una mano en mi estómago, señalando que me estaba molestando. —Me siento algo mareada—dije. —Creo que fue por la moto.-  
El paró de cortar con el cuchillo y me miró.  
—Casi termino. —Noté que él había cambiado el cuchillo por una más grande y afilado. Como si él tuviera una ventana a mis pensamientos, sostuve el cuchillo en alto y lo examinó. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Mi estómago se contrajo.  
—Baja el cuchillo—Le ordené con calma. Dick dejó de mirar al cuchillo, me miró y luego volvió a mirar al cuchillo. Luego de un minuto, lo bajó frente a él.  
—No te voy a lastimar, Kori.-  
—Eso es… tranquilizador—Logré decir, pero mi garganta estaba tensa y seca.  
Él hizo girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia mí.  
—Ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos. —No me moví. Había una chispa en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que debería estar asustada… y lo estaba. Pero ese miedo era igualmente atractivo. Había algo extremadamente inquietante al estar cerca de él. En su presencia, no podía confiar en mi misma. — ¿Qué tal… un trato?—Su rostro estaba bajo, ensombrecido, y me observó tras sus pestañas. El efecto fue una impresión de honradez. —Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas.  
— ¿Mis preguntas?-  
—Creo que sabes a qué me refiero.-  
Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre su mundo privado. Un mundo en donde él podía hablar a través de mi mente. Otra vez, él supo exactamente qué decir, en el momento correcto. Sin decir palabra, me moví al lado de él. El deslizó el picador hasta colocarlo en frente mío.  
—Primero—dijo él, parándose detrás de mi y poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, justo a lado de las mías —escoge un tomate. —Él agachó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera en mi oído. Su aliento era tibio y hacía cosquillas en mi piel. —Bien. Ahora, agarra el cuchillo. -  
— ¿El chef siempre tiene que estar así de cerca?—pregunté sin estar segura si me gustaba o me asustaba el revoloteo que su cercanía causaba dentro de mi.  
—Cuando él esta revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien.-  
—Eso hago.-  
—Bien. —Alejándose, él me miró cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo y de aquí a allá. Por un desconcertante momento, pensé ver una secreta sonrisa aprobatoria. —El cocinar es algo que no se aprende—dijo. —Es innato. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estas lista para química?-  
Yo presioné el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar.  
—Tú dime. ¿Estoy lista para química?—Dick hizo un sonido profundo el cual no pude descifrar y luego sonrió.  
Luego de cenar, Dick llevó nuestros platos al fregadero.  
—Yo los limpio y tú los secas. —Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, él encontró una toalla y la lanzó juguetonamente hacia mí.  
—Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas—dije. —Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste…-  
Me quedé en blanco. Dick estaba recostado despreocupadamente contra la encimera. Su oscuro cabello se asomaba bajo su gorra de béisbol. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y así como así, un nuevo pensamiento rompió la superficie de mi mente. Quería besarlo. Ahora mismo. Dick arqueó sus cejas.  
— ¿Qué?-  
—Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tú limpias, yo seco.-  
¿Qué pasó para que tratara a Dick como tu peor vicio? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó para que ignorara lo malo y me quedara con lo bueno? No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujados en el espacio al lado del fregadero. Dick se movió para quitarme la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidos. Yo me alejé primero.  
— ¿Asustada?—Murmuró él.  
—No.-  
—Mentirosa.-  
Mi pulso se aceleró.  
—Tú no me asustas.-  
— ¿No?—hablé sin pensar. —Tal ves solo me asusta…—me maldije por a penas comenzar la oración. ¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera? No iba a admitirle a Dick que todo sobre él me asustaba. Eso le daría permiso para provocarme más. —Quizá tenga miedo a… a…-  
— ¿Qué yo te guste?—Aliviada por no tener que terminar mi propia oración, automáticamente respondí.  
—Sí, —y me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había confesado.  
— ¡Digo, no! Definitivamente no. ¡Eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir!—Dick rió suavemente. —La verdad es que parte de mí definitivamente no esta cómoda contigo alrededor—dije.  
— ¿Pero?—Me aferré a la encimera tras de mi.  
—Pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti. —Dick sonrió. —Que creído eres—dije, empujándolo con mi mano.  
Él atrapó mi mano contra su pecho y bajó mi manga hasta mi muñeca, cubriendo mi mano con ella. Así de rápido, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuvo mi blusa por los puños, dejando mis manos capturadas y mi boca abierta en protesta. Me jaló hasta tenerme cerca y no se detuvo hasta que estuve directamente en frente de él. De repente, él me levantó y me sentó en la encimera. Mi cara estaba al mismo nivel que la suya y me petrificó con una sonrisa oscura y tentadora. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que desde hace días, este momento había estado danzando los límites de mis fantasías.  
—Quítate lo gorra—dije y la palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.  
Él la giró, poniendo la visera hacia atrás. Me moví hasta el borde de la encimera y mis piernas colgaban a los lados de él. Algo dentro de mí me decía que me detuviera, pero rechacé la voz hacia los confines de mi mente. Él puso sus manos en la encimera, justo al lado de mis caderas y se acercó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su olor, el cual era como de tierra mojada, me sobrecogió. Inhalé dos veces. No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. Con Dick no. Él era aterrador. De una manera buena, sí. Pero también de una manera negativa. Una muy negativa.  
—Deberías irte—Susurré. —Definitivamente deberías irte.-  
— ¿Ir aquí?—Su boca estaba en mi hombro. — ¿O aquí?—Se movió hasta mi cuello.  
Mi cerebro no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Dick estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta mi mandíbula, probando suavemente mi piel…  
—Mis piernas se están durmiendo—Solté. No era del todo una mentira.  
Estaba experimentando una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, las piernas incluidas.  
—Yo podría resolver eso. —Las manos de Dick se cerraron sobre mis caderas. De repente mi teléfono sonó, salté al escucharlo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo.  
—Hola, cariño—Mi mamá dijo alegremente.  
— ¿Te puedo llamar después?-  
—Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?—Cerré el celular.  
—Tienes que irte—Le dije a Dick. —Ahora. —Él volvió a girar la visera de su gorra. Ahora su boca era lo único que podía ver bajo ella y estaba curveada en una sonrisa pícara.  
—No llevas maquillaje.-  
—Debí haberlo olvidado.-  
—Que tengas dulces sueños.-  
—Seguro. No hay problema. — ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?  
—Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…-  
—Lo pensaré—Logré decir.  
Dick guardó en mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel y su contacto envió una sensación de calor abajo en mis piernas.  
—Aquí esta la dirección. Te estaré buscando. Ven sola.-  
Un momento más tarde escuché la puerta frontal cerrarse tras él. Un fiero sonrojo se abrió camino hasta mi cara. Demasiado cerca, pensé. No había nada malo con el fuego… siempre y cuando no te le acercaras demasiado. Algo que tengo que tener en mente. Me recosté de espalda a los gabinetes, respirando entrecortadamente.


End file.
